<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home Baby Girl by one_summersday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051492">Welcome Home Baby Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_summersday/pseuds/one_summersday'>one_summersday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_summersday/pseuds/one_summersday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2 shot baby girl arriving story that just wouldn't leave my head. " As an NP she coaches her patient through scary times like these all the time and yet she cant even control her own thoughts and fears in a similar situation" How Conic support each other through the birth of their baby girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Conrad and Nic are enjoying a relaxing Saturday at home. Both of them finally have a few days in a row off together. It’s a bright sunny day in Atlanta and they’re out enjoying the backyard and feeding the chickens. Conrad walks up behind Nic wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a perfect afternoon feeding the chickens with my two best girls.” he says with a grin, placing his head in the crook of Nic’s neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic stops feeding the chickens and turns around to face Conrad, placing her arms over his shoulders “wouldn't want to spend this Saturday any other way. I think it's time for some lunch though. Baby and I are getting hungry” she says as she walks towards the house, Conrad following behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside Nic starts washing her hands as Conrad heads towards the fridge to start collecting ingredients for their sandwiches. As he grabs the sandwich meat and closes the door he glances over to Nic. She is bent over by the sink clutching her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nic!” Conrad exclaims, setting down the food on the counter and rushing over to his wife. “What’s going on?” he asks as he gently guides her body to face his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...I think I am having contractions and my water just broke…” she explains. “I've been having pains all day but I thought they were braxton hicks as I'm not due for two more weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our girl really wants to meet the chickens.” Conrad chuckles gaining him a playful swat from Nic. He guides his wife to the couch and helps her sit down before grabbing a towel to clean up the floor in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the kitchen is cleaned up, Conrad rolls up the sleeves of his black sweater to above his elbows and scrubs his hands like they were taught in med school. He then heads back to his wife. “God you are literally the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Conrad tells his wife as he sits on the coffee table in front of her, gently rubbing her thigh as she works her way through another contraction. When it’s over, Nic opens her eyes to look back at him and Conrad says “Let’s do this, I can't wait to meet our baby girl. Remember you’re in charge here, just tell me what you need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conrad and Nic had decided to have a home birth after the attack. Nic was still dealing with medical and personal trauma from the attack, which also caused a rise in her panic attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding eye contact with her husband, Nic nods reaching out her hand to him for help up “let’s head up stairs, I want to get into the tub for a little while.” Nic explains as Conrad helps her stand and they head to their ensuite together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of dealing with contractions by alternating between being in the bath, pacing their house, bouncing on their exercise ball and resting in their bed, Nic is doing another round on the exercise ball when she announces to her husband “Conrad I think I really need to start pushing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conrad who’s been crouched in front of his wife as a support she can lean on while bouncing moves straight into action. “Ok” he says softly “ let’s move to the bed so I can check what’s going on and see if you can start pushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps Nic move into a comfortable position on their bed, pillows propped behind her before putting on a pair of gloves and making sure it’s ok for his wife to start pushing. Within a few seconds he stops, takes off the gloves and walks towards his wife on their bed. Discreetly he sends a few text messages before climbing on the bed and facing his wife.  “Nic you’re doing so incredibly well, you’re about 7cm but I need you not to push” he says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic’s eyes light up like fire with fear as she stares down her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping her face in his hand and  gently rubbing a thumb across her check in hopes of keeping her calm Conrad explains “I can feel our girl’s feet, so I need you not to push. I’ve text Gabbi and Jess and Chu and they’re all going to meet us at Chastian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic looks at Conrad with tears and panic welling in her eyes “Conrad… no I...I cant have a c-section, I….” Nic tries to explain herself coherently as a million thoughts race through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so strong Nic and you're being the bravest mom for our girl. I know this isn't what you wanted but I also know you’re going to do great. You’ve done so much for our little girl and she’s so ready to meet you. Let’s take this next step in order to do so the safest way for both you and her. I am here with you all the way.” Conrad explains as he helps Nic off the bed and they start moving towards their car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic clutches her husband for dear life, leaning all her weight into him. She can feel his hand clutching hers, the other around her back supporting her. She can hear his words of encouragement and feel her body moving but she cant take any of it in. Her rational and nurse practitioner mind knows she needs a c-section and that her friends are all incredible at their jobs and she will be fine. Her irrational, traumatized, patient mind though is screaming danger and cannot get on board with what is happening. Those thoughts are so loud and her mind is so fuzzy as she tries to rationalize her irrational thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not sure how but Conrad has continuously coached her through her contractions and panic while safely driving them to Chastian. It is a flurry of commotion and the next thing Nic is able to fully take in, is that she is in a hallway being pushed on a gurney by her OB and her husband. All of a sudden Nic realizes this is the same hallway she was being pushed down for her surgery by her husband before she fell unconscious from the attack. She has vivid flashes of that night as her heart rate begins to rise. All she can hear is her heart pounding in her ears and all she can feel is her rapid breathing she cannot seem to get under control.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why am I like this </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wonders to herself. As an NP she coaches her patient through scary times like these all the time and yet she cant even control her own thoughts and fears in a similar situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so silly. I am a medical professional and I need to get a grip. I am an NP. I know this is what’s best for me, why am I such a mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She berates herself in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nic finally fights the fog enough to herself trying to explain to Conrad how she’s feeling “Conrad...I got stabbed… and then...I wasn't ok...our baby wasn’t ok...I need our baby to be ok…” she spills her thoughts out to her husband as the race through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just outside the O.R now as Conrad once again cups her face in his hands trying to bring her back to him with the gentle touch of his thumb rubbing across her cheek. “I know Nic...it was so much for you and I cannot begin to imagine the thoughts and past experiences you’re having to fight through right now but soon our baby girl will be here. She will be safe and she’ll finally be here, with us. I have to go scrub in but Jess is here and she’ll go in with you. Gabbi and Chu are ready and waiting. I'll be right back. We’ve got this. Just keep focused on our girl ok? She’s almost here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nods as Conrad pulls her forehead to his in their silent sign of love they often use to comfort each other. As they stay like that for a few moments Nic finally feels herself pulled from her own thoughts and coming back down to reality. When they pull away from each other Nic gives Conrad a reassuring smile as he switches places with Jess. Jess starts to move the gurney into the OR as Conrad quickly goes to scrub in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby girl finally arrives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Conrad moves towards the scrub room and Jess starts to push the gurney inside the O.R Nic feels her hands start to tingle and her breathing starts to quicken. <em>No, you're ok</em> she tells herself think of the strategies Dr. Hewitt taught you in therapy. <em>What is one thing I can see- my friends around me getting ready for our baby girl. What is one thing I can smell- the clean sterile air of the O.R.- I am ok. Nic gives Jess a smile as she helps to move her onto the operating bed. Jess moves behind her to help Chu prep the sterile drape for the epidural “what is one thing I can hear-Chu’s voice asking me to slightly hunch my back and not move. What is one thing I can feel-</em> Just then she feels the strong arms of her husband gripping her shoulders in a tight comfort. Both to ensure she doesn’t move for the epidural and in a show of comfort and support for her.<br/>He crouches down a little, his hands still supporting her shoulders but so that his eyes meet hers.<br/>“You're still in charge here okay? Tell us when you're ready.” he says, calmly taking big deep breaths in and out so that Nic’s breathing will start to mirror his.<br/>Nic closes her eyes, pausing for a minute and gently rests her forehead against his shoulder. Taking in the pattern of his slow breaths and starting to mirror the pattern with her own. After a few seconds when she feels her heartbeat slow and breathing come back down to normal she lifts her head back up, looking at Conrad and says “okay let's do this.”<br/>Conrad nods at Chu who gets the epidural ready.<br/>“You’re in a great position Nic, don't move, stay just like that. You'll feel a string and then lots of pressure.” Chu reminds her as he starts to advance the needle.<br/>Nic’s breath hitches at the uncomfortable feeling but she focuses on her breathing and Conrad’s whispers of encouragement as he firmly but softly helps her stay in position.<br/>Shortly after, Nic has Conrad sitting by her head, running his finger through her hair as they still argue over baby names both to keep Nic calm but also because their baby girl is almost here and they still aren't fully settled on a name.<br/>“Tilly?” Conrad asks with a joking twinkle in his eyes<br/>“I am not naming our daughter after one of our chickens” Nic protests. What about “Margaret?”<br/>“I'm sorry is our child an 80 year old woman?” Conrad rebuttals. This goes on for awhile before Gabby interrupts them<br/>“Alright mom and dad, are you ready to meet your baby girl?” she asks.<br/>“So ready” Nic whispers as Jess, who’s been assisting, waves Conrad over to come join her so he can cut the cord.<br/>Conrad kisses Nic’s forehead before walking over beside Jess. A moment later Nic feels a lot of pressure followed by no pressure at all and then the precious sounds of her baby girl crying as she makes her way into the world.<br/>Nic immediately starts crying too as she looks over to her husband who has tears streaming down his face.<br/>“Nic, she’s so perfect, you’re so perfect. I am so proud of both my girls.”<br/>Jess holds the baby as Conrad cuts the cord and then follows Jess over to the side where she cleans the baby off and gives Conrad a blanket and he shakily but carefully swaddles their daughter and gingerly walks over to Nic.<br/>He immediately puts the baby on Nic’s chest to allow for skin to skin contact. “Hi baby girl, hi! I’m your mama. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry it was such an adventure in there for you but your dad and I are so happy you’re here.”<br/>“You’re ok” Nic reassures as the baby starts to cry again.<br/>“You are the love of my life Nic Nevin. I cannot believe how lucky I am” Conrad exclaims tears streaming down his face as he kisses her forehead.<br/>After Nic is all sewn up they take the baby so that the paediatrician can ensure everything is alright and transfer Nic to a room. Nic insists that Conrad goes with their baby girl so Jess accompanies Nic back to her room. The new mother gushes non stop over her supportive husband and perfect baby girl.<br/>After baby girl passes her tests with flying colours the Hawkins-Nevins household is all together in Nic’s room. Nic holding her perfect daughter who in this moment is swaddled sleeping soundly in her mothers arms, Conrad beside Nic on the bed one arm wrapped around her, the other wrapped around their daughter.<br/>“I love you so much, thank you for supporting me today. I don't know how I got so lucky to have the most incredible partner who is going to be the most amazing father to Sophia-Mae.” Nic turns to Conrad, resting her head on his shoulder.<br/>“You are an incredible woman Nic, I love you so much, I can't believe we are actual real life parents now. Our baby girl has the strongest mother I know and is named after the most incredible mothers, who would’ve been so happy for both of us. I really wish they were here to meet her.” Conrad says tearing up.<br/>“I'm wearing the ring from your mom and necklace from mine. Plus look at our sweet baby girl, she looks just like both of them. They’re here” Nic says as her words slowly get quieter and she drifts off to sleep, nestled between the most important people in her life feeling surrounded by the love of those they both lost but are never far.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to look up what Conrad or Nic's moms were named but it seems we dont know either. So I went with a couple names I could picture them having. Any guesses of what the name will be now that Amy has said it wont be Jessie? Thoughts, comments, kudos and prompts welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>